


Not Alone

by dreadwulf



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwulf/pseuds/dreadwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela and Hawke enact some petty, but satisfying, vengance on Fenris's behalf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> How I wish I could have played out the Alone quest with my Isabela/Hawke/Fenris trio.

Isabela is just not in the mood for any of this right now.

Didn't she say from the beginning that this was a stupid idea? And obviously a trap? And not worth getting themselves bloodied over? And Fenris should just have them follow his sister from a nice safe distance instead of walking into a room with her blind so they could get themselves surrounded?

But _nooo_. Fenris has to do it the way she asked him to, because he wants so much to believe her, and he would probably have done it without any weapons and hopping on one leg if she asked him to because he has to go and get himself kicked in the heart _again._

Isabela is beginning to think Fenris is a glutton for punishment.

So now she's had to watch Hawke get herself all upset in a shouting match with that greasy old bastard Danarius, and it was going to take  _ages_ to get her calmed down, and Fenris was even _more_ terribly upset and it would take three times as long to get him back to a baseline level of as-close-to-calm-as-he-gets, and all of that together means  _Isabela is definitely not getting laid tonight_.

She is. not. happy.

AND she didn't even get to stab that rotten prick. Fenris tore his throat out without even kicking him around for awhile first. Talk about anti-climatic. 

Now he's over at the end of the bar shouting at his sister for being a traitorous bitch, and Hawke is trying to convince him not to kill her, for some reason (as far as Isabela is concerned, the little witch deserves to have her heart ripped out).

Isabela swings her legs back and forth beneath the table she has plopped herself onto. Why, she fumes, must people make so many excuses for useless assholes just because they share a bloodline? Just because she was born into a household that actually liked her, did not mean everyone else had been that lucky. Hawke is a darling, but there are some things she just doesn't understand.

She hops off the oaken table with a thump and turns her back on the whole scene. She has resolved recently to let Hawke do her do-gooder thing if she must, since it seemed to make her happy. Let them turn her loose, whatever. Either way they're done here.

Isabela isn't worried about Fenris. Hawke will look after him. She lets Hawke take care of all that Feelings stuff. 

Now she stands over the body of Danarius and examines it disdainfully. From the way he had terrorized Fenris she had been expecting someone seven feet tall and breathing fire. Not this ugly, pathetic little man who in the end had gone down with hardly a fuss. What a total disappointment.

This slimy wretch was an important man in the Imperium, according to Fenris. In Tevinter they don't burn their dead; they display the bodies publicly and bury them intact. Even this one would have that honor. People would come to collect his body and celebrate him in a state funeral, the same people who had looked the other way when the Magister had mutilated Fenris and kept him as a pet, in a collar and chain.

This makes Isabela very, very cross.

Crouching down, the pirate takes out her long knives. She keeps her knives very sharp. She has always said that they could peel the hide off a Qunari. Now seems like an excellent time to test that.

She studies his face very carefully. Hard to believe that this single man was the reason Fenris still woke up screaming. The reason they still could not touch him while he slept or risk being thrown across the room. When it happened he would flee them in a panic and it took both Hawke and Isabela to calm him down and coax him back into bed. Hawke talked with him about it sometimes. Isabela had never asked Fenris what haunted his dreams. In all honesty, she didn't want to know.  Now here he was. Danarius. A human being after all, not a nightmare. Human beings could be killed. Nightmares were harder.

Shame a person couldn't wipe a man out of their mind as easily as that, even after they were dead. Out of their memories, out of the Fade, out of the space in your life that they lived in. Didn't work that way. Isabela should know.

At last she takes her knife and makes a long cut across the Magister's face.

As the blood blooms sluggishly across his cheek, Isabela begins to feel better.

"Isabela!" A horrified voice shouts at her. "What are you doing? That's disgusting!"

"Keep your pants on, Big Girl," she mutters. Isabela finds it surprisingly easy to remove the man's nose, leaving an ugly hole in the middle of his face.  _Try displaying that,_  she thinks.

"What are you-" Isabela sees in her peripheral vision Fenris rising up from the floor, forgetting his sister for the moment.

Isabela grins. "These magisters are tricky bastards. You have to make sure they're dead." She takes her other knife and plunges it into the dead man's chest, a good hearty stab. "Yep, I'd say he's pretty dead."

"No, wait!" Hawke snatches up Aveline's sword and runs over to join her. "I think I saw him twitch!" she calls, suddenly cheerful. 

Hawke stabs Danarius in the stomach with great gusto, tearing at it with her sword until it's a great bloody mess. 

"Ooh. That DOES feel good!" she says to Isabela.

"Doesn't it?"

"I've been wanting to do this for ages." 

Isabela goes to work on gouging the man's eyes out, while Hawke brings up her sword for another satisfying plunge.

"Desecrating a body is illegal!" Aveline shouts sternly. "And it's just plain bad manners!"

"Oh, come off it Aveline!" Hawke says. "If anyone's got it coming, it's this guy."

The Guard-Captain turns to Fenris standing dumbly beside her, shaking her head. "Your girlfriends are frightening."

Fenris seems to be hypnotized by the sight of Isabela and Hawke dismembering his former Master. He looks vaguely sick. And, strangely... touched.

Aveline rolls her eyes. Then she kicks at the elf girl cowering on the floor. "You'd better get out of here while you can," she said. "I don't care where you go, but I'd better not see you in Kirkwall again. I might run you through myself."

Varania scrambles to her feet and runs out the door.

"Thank you," Fenris murmurs to her, not taking his eyes off his lovers and their bloody work.

Isabela stands up and wipes off her hands. "All right, that's getting boring!" she announces, sheathing her knives.

They've left Danarius a ruin on the floor, unrecognizable. 

"Come here, elf," she says, approaching him. 

"Are you all right?" Hawke says, wiping the gore off Aveline's sword.

Fenris takes a few steps back, shaking his head. He looks dazed. "I think I -- I should go. I need to be alone."

"Bugger that," Isabela says. "You think you're going to run back to your empty house and sulk? Like hell you are."

"Definitely not," Hawke agrees.

She takes him by the arm. "You're coming back to my room, upstairs, with me and Hawke, and we're all going to get stinking drunk. We're going to drink the best stuff Corff has in this rotten bar until we can't remember our own names. And then you're going to shag me silly, and Hawke too. All right?"

He meets her eyes, finally, and forms a faint smile. "If you insist."

"I do." She marches him straight back, leaving Hawke to climb over the bar and get their supplies. 

Aveline, hands on her hips, looks over the sorry state of the bar. "What a mess."

"Sorry Aveline." Hawke comes up again, hefting an armful of bottles. "Want some help cleaning up?"

"Hmpf. No, don't bother. Go look after Fenris, I'll get the guard to clean up here." Aveline wanders over to the Magister's body and stares down at it thoughtfully.

With a clinking of glass bottles Hawke vanishes up the stairs, leaving Aveline alone in the wrecked bar.

She sets up a few chairs on their proper ends, stops, and sighs. 

Then, after glancing around the room to make sure nobody is watching, Aveline goes over and gives Danarius a good, hard kick in the balls. 

It did feel pretty good, after all. 


End file.
